1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of measuring ionic concentration More particularly, the invention relates to a method of measuring ionic concentration amperometrically using an electrochemical ion sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the measurement of ionic concentration in the prior art entails utilizing a potentiometric method, according to which ionic concentration is determined by measuring equilibrium potential. Since equilibrium potential varies with the logarithm of ionic concentration, an advantageous feature of the potentiometric method is that even low concentrations can be measured with good precision.
With an amperometric method, on the other hand, observed current values and ionic concentration are proportionally related, as a result of which precise measurement of low concentrations involves great difficulty. For this reason, measurement of ionic concentration by amperometry has not come into practical use.